Brotherhood Dog Watch
by blueshock
Summary: Mystique needs money, so the boys decide to to watch some, rich persons, award winning dogs. Plz R&R. COMPLETE


**Chapter One**

"Get me the money,'' Mystique yelled,'' You better have two hundred bucks by tomorrow.''

Mystique got on her motorcycle and drove off. Lance went back inside. He sat on the couch next to Pietro.

"Mystque needs two hundred bucks,'' Lance said.

"Again,'' Pietro said,'' How much money does she need?"

"We need to make the money,'' Todd sighed.

"How about we start a candy shop,'' Fred sugested.

"No,'' Lance said,'' We lost the building, for not cleaning it or paying for some things.''

"How about we watch something,'' Todd said,'' Like dogs.''

"Why dogs?" Pietro asked.

"It was the first thing that came to my head,'' Todd said.

"Lets just do it,'' Lance moaned,'' It will be easyer then when we did that pizza shop.''

"I'll make the signs,'' Pietro muttered.

Pietro ran off and was back in a few seconds.

"Now we need to wait for a call,'' Lance said,'' Did you put the right number on the posters?"

"Yes,'' Pietro muttered.

"I remember when you put the wrong number on the poster,'' Todd said,'' Yo, the x-men were really mad when all the people started to go to their house.''

"Hey,'' Lance said,'' That would of made alot money.''

The four boys sat in the living room, watching the news.

_One hour later_

"Did you make sure you put the right number?" Lance asked.

"YES,'' Pietro shouted,'' I EVEN CHECKED TO MAKE SURE, SO STOP ASKING.''

''Calm down,'' Fred said,'' No need to fight.''

"Um... guys,'' Todd said,'' The phone wasn't pluged in.''

"Plug it in then,'' Lance snaped.

Todd pluged the phone in and it started to ring. Pietro zipped over and picked it up before Todd.

"Dog watch,'' Pietro said,'' Two dogs. Okay, we'll be there in five minutes, bye.''

Pietro hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Lance asked.

"Come on,'' Pietro said,'' We need to get to this persons house in five minutes.''

The four boys went out to the jeep and drove off. Pietro told them the street adress and they found the house in about a minute. It was the biggest and most expensive house in town. They parked the jeep in the drive way and got out.

"This is big,'' Fred said,'' I wonder how big the kitchen is.''

"Are you the dog watch?" Someone asked.

"Yes,'' Lance said turning to the person, who was an old woman and man.'' We are here to watch two dogs.''

"Yes,'' The woman said,'' There inside.''

The boys followed the two people inside.

"Now,'' The man said,'' Be nice to them. They are award winning dogs, so don't feed them any human food, their food is in the buttom cabnet in the kitchen and don't spill anything on their white fur.''

"Got it,'' Lance said.

"Here they are,'' The woman said.

They looked at the dogs. One was a poodle, with blue eyes. The other was a husky, with greenish, blueish eyes.

"How cute,'' Pietro said. He went to pet the poodle and it bit his hand.'' Nevermind.''

"Now,'' The man said,'' We are paying you over one thousand, each, just for watching the dogs for one hour and keep the place clean.''

"Right,'' Lance said,'' We can do this. You can count on us.''

"Bye,'' They said and left.

"Okay,'' Todd said,'' Where is the kitchen?"

"Um... I think it's down the hall,'' Lance said.

The four boys went down the hall. It took them about ten minutes to find the kitchen. The dogs had followed them everywhere.

"This place is so white,'' Todd said,'' It reminds me of a hospital. This place needs color.''

"Don't do anythin stupid,'' Fred said giving the dogs some cookies.

"Don't feed them that,'' Pietro yelled zipping over and stole the cookies from Fred.

"Hey,'' Fred said, chasing Pietro around the kitchen, knocking things over as he did.

"STOP,'' Lance shouted.

Pietro and Fred stoped and looked at the mess.

"Clean it up,'' Lance said.

Pietro zipped around and picked everything up and set it back where it was suposed to be.

"Now,'' Lance said,'' No running around this place. There is expensive stuff everywhere.''

They went into the living room, which took them five minutes to find. The dogs sat down on the small couch, while the boys sat down on the other one.

"That's a big tv, yo,'' Todd said.

"They gave me a note,'' Lance said,'' The dogs need to take a bath right now, so lets give the dogs a bath.''

Pietro ziped over and picked up the husky. Lance picked up the poodle and they headed to the bathroom, which took them about a half an hour. There was two bath rubes in there.

"Who are these people?" Fred asked,'' I've never heard of them.''

"Neither have we,'' Todd said,'' But who cares, it's two thousand bucks.''

"Okay,'' Lance said,'' Todd, Pietro; you get the husky. Fred and I will take the poodle.''

"Okay,'' Pietro said filling up the tube.'' Is there anything we should know before we watch the dogs?"

"No,'' Lance said putting the note in his pocket.

Pietro put the husky in the water.

"Which shampoo?" Todd asked,'' They have lots of different kinds.''

"Use the one that's opened,'' Lance said.

They watched the dog with the one that was opened. It was a red color.

"It saids to keep it in for four minutes before taking out,'' Pietro said,'' Okay.''

"That's what ours said,'' Lance said,'' But ours is blue.''

They waited four minutes and washed the stuff out.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH,'' Lance screamed,'' THERE HAIR. IT'S BLUE AND RED. WHAT HAPPENED?"

"This is not shampoo,'' Todd groaned,'' This is hair dye.''

"Whatarewegoingtodo?" Pietro asked.

"Slow down,'' Lance yelled,'' I can't understan it when you speak like that.''

"Calm down,'' Fred said,'' Take a deep breathe. Now lets think for a second.''

"We need to do something about the dogs,'' Lance said,'' The people were only going to be gone for an hour, they'll be back in twn minutes.''

"Whatarewegoingtodo?Whatarewegoingtodo?Whatarewegoingtodo?" Pietro repeated over and over again, until Lance slaped him. ''Thanks, I needed that.''

"Now,'' Lance said,'' We need to do something.''

"WE ARE BACK,'' They heard someone shout.

The boys left the dogs in the bathroom and ran to the door.

"You're back early,'' Pietro said.

"The thing was done really fast,'' The woman said,'' Where are the dogs. Did you give them their bath?"

"Yes,'' Todd said.

"Did you use the shampoo on the counter?" The man asked.

"Yes,'' Lance said,'' We did.''

"I don't see why they wouldn't of,'' The woman said,'' It was on the note I gave him.''

"Well,'' Lance said,'' The dogs are up stairs.''

"Taking there naps,'' The woman said,'' Good, right on time too. Well you'll want your money, so here it is.''

The woman handed them two thousand dollars, in cash.

"Thanks,'' Pietro said,'' We should be going. You know, lots of other things to do, bye.''

The four boys ran out of the house, got in the jeep and drove off. A few seconds later they heard a scream from the house, so they drove faster. They dot to the house in about five minutes. Mystiques motorcycle was there. The boys went inside.

"Where were you?" Mystique asked,'' Getting my money I hope.''

"Here,'' Lance said handing her two hundred dollars.'' The money, I hope you're happy.''

"I am,'' Mystique said,'' For now, be back next month.''

Mystique left. The boys split the rest of the money up and went to the store.

"You know,'' Lance said,'' This turned out better, then anything.''

"GET THEM,'' Someone shouted.

The boys looked back to see a group of old people, with canes and wheel chairs.

"Should we run or walk?" Pietro asked.

They were shocked at how fast they moved.

"RUN,'' Lance shouted.

The four boys ran off screaming, while the old people chased them around town.

**_The End_**


End file.
